


Master

by SherlockianGirl14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cat!Sam, M/M, Witches, familiar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianGirl14/pseuds/SherlockianGirl14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam is hit by a witch's spell, Dean is left with no choice but to call Gabriel to fix it. Only it soon becomes clear that if Gabriel is the cure, it isn't a cure that Dean is too happy about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master

They got the witches, if it counted for anything. They'd been killing, had to be stopped and, well…  
Dean had taken care of them.  
He’d been searching for Sam when the kitten had run up to him. It had been tiny, skinny and weirdly enough it had been the exact shade of Sam’s hair.  
Which wasn't weird for long when Dean bent down and stroked the kitten, his fingers finding the oversized collar quickly with the name ‘Sam Winchester’ printed into its metal tag.  
They'd driven back to the bunker with the cat in the passenger seat. Dean had tried to position it- position SAM- on his lap, but he'd mewled and leapt off.  
“Okay. I get it. Sitting on your brothers lap becomes weird after about 7. Sorry. Kinda hard to actually see you as my brother when you're… Y’know. A freaking cat.”  
They'd driven in silence for a while until they passed a pet store.  
“You need some food, right? Uh, chicken okay? I don't know how long you're like this and damn, Sam, you're a scrawny cat. Not exactly tall right now, are you?” He laughed to himself, leaving the cat in the car.  
Luckily, they weren't far from the bunker. After he'd gotten the food, they were home quickly. Dean didn't think he could stand the drive if he'd had to make one-sided conversation with a cat for hours on end.  
Once they were back, he'd called Cas to them quickly. Only, as it soon turned out, that was a waste of his prayer.  
“I can't do anything.”  
“What?”  
“Sam is… It's very complicated, Dean. He is a familiar of sorts. He will only respond to his master, and we have no idea who that is. And if they aren't someone with some form of… Ability, Sam will be stuck.”  
“Wait. You're telling me my brother is some asshole’s bitch?”  
“Well technically, he's their Tom, since he is currently neither female nor a dog. He is still male, right?”  
“Wha- Cas, I don't know. It isn't exactly normal to creep on your brother when he becomes a cat. It's not normal for him to become a cat, period! How the hell do we get him back?”  
“Dean,” Cas frowned, frustrated, “am I not making myself clear? We can't do anything. Unless his master is either a witch or a powerful being such as an angel, he's stuck. And his Master will likely be someone he cares deeply about.”  
“Great. So we have to find Sam a sorcerer fuck buddy if we want to get him back to… Well, Sam sized!” Dean snapped, kicking the back off a chair in frustration, knocking it over. Sam leapt away, mewling in what seemed like anger.  
“No. It is already set. Unless…”  
“Unless?” Dean repeated expectantly.  
“You aren't going to like it, Dean,” Cas hesitated, bending to return the chair to its normal u right position. “The only option I know of is… This is powerful magic. I don't know enough about it and it is likely that I am ill equipped to safely diffuse this. If we want return Sam to his normal state, our best hope is an archangel.”  
“Great. Well, let me think… Yep, none of those are available right now. All pretty busy being dead or caged.”  
“I believe Gabriel to be alive, Dean. I cannot be certain, but… Since my fall, I have heard whispers from only a few angels. He has been one of them. I hastened to tell you he was alive because you didn't seem to like him much. I didn't want him to be killed,” Cas replied dryly.  
“Okay. Asshole the Archangel is alive and kicking. Fine. He can return my brother? Call him. Now, Cas!”  
“I will not take commands if you talk to me like that, Dean,” Castiel warned. “I understand that this is a stressful situation, but you need to calm down.”  
“Fine. Fine, I'm calm, now will you please give Gabriel a call and-”  
“Gee, Dean, tell me what you really think!” Gabriel smirked, and instantly Dean was lunging towards him. He simply snapped himself to the other side of the room, a laugh bubbling on his lips. “Ah-ah. I'm working with you here, buddy boy.”  
“Fine. Go play Doctor Doolittle and ask Sam who it is who can snap him back up into shape!”  
“Dean, it does not work like-”  
“I've got it covered, Dean. Why don't you two head off and sort out your little lovers tif!” Gabriel rolled his eyes, watching as Dean stormed out, Castiel following quickly after him. He pulled up a chair. “So, Sammy. Who holds the key to your heart?”  
The kitten surprised him by jumping up into his lap.

“Gabriel, it's been a day and my brother is no closer to being… Well. My brother! What the hell is going on?”  
“There's no rush, Dean. I've gotta find whoever Sam answers to and lend them some juice. For now, he's got a home and… Ooh, chicken chunks in gravy!”  
“Just hurry the hell up, okay,” Dean growled.  
It hadn't passed him by, the way Sam had been acting around Gabriel. As soon as the archangel had arrived, the kitten had been glued to his side. Worse than that, whenever Gabriel had sat down, he'd been glued to his damned lap. When Dean tried to feed him he turned his nose up; when Gabriel did, he dived ravenously upon the cat bowl. He was under Gabriel’s lock and key and Dean was having sickening flashbacks to when they first met Gabriel, the way Sam had flirted. If Gabriel was Sam’s master, Dean would flip his shit.  
But the signs just kept on coming. Sam hissing if he tried to put some space between him and Gabriel, Sam purring at Gabriel’s strokes and scratches and belly rubs.  
It was seeming pretty damned likely that the creature familiar Sam was destined to serve was the archangel Gabriel, and Dean couldn't argue that he didn't believe in fate because those witches had clearly given Sam a fate. And it was starting to seem like it has a lot to do with desire.  
Dean wished he hadn't killed those things, just so he could kill them more brutally.

It was about nine in the evening that Sam changed back. Just like that. Dean left the room for thirty seconds, tops. When he came back his brother was there with Gabriel.  
Not just with Gabriel, but curled up with him on the sofa.  
He jumped upright when he saw Dean watching him.  
“How long did you know you could turn him back?”  
“From the start. But I wasn’t certain and by the time I was, you would barely leave Sam’s side.”  
“Why the hell would you have to get him alone.”  
“A familiar’s master can get him back and forth no problem. But to fix them for good… Well, in Sam’s case, it was a spell. What's one of the most famous deal-breakers for spells?”  
“What are you- Sam? Did he kiss you? Did you kiss him back?” Dean asked, curiousity getting the best of him.  
“I-”  
“Your brother is good with his tongue, Dean."


End file.
